Delusional
by cariomario123
Summary: Raphael wakes up one morning - or is it - to find something VERY strange. What the heck happened to everything? Rated T for strangeness. Yes, I said strangeness.


Delusional (one-shot)

Raphael woke with a start at the sound of his alarm clock. He groggily rolled over and slammed his hand on top of it, causing it to stop ringing. He sat up in his bed, looked at his clock, and sighed.

"Oh, well. It's only 57:98 pm." He mumbled to himself. He suddenly realized that the clock wasn't right.

"Wait, what?" He mumbled as his hand went up to his head in confusion.

The thought of this being a prank ran through his head. Raph stood up from his bed and slowly walked towards the door to his room. He turned the doorknob slowly, as if he were reluctant to meet the room on the other side. Finally, he swung the door open. Raphael looked around the lair in astonishment. The whole entire lair was... Pink? The couch had pink ruffles on it, the walls were painted pink, and the floors were covered in a fuzzy purple rug.

"Definitely a prank." Said Raphael.

"Duuuuuuuude," a strange voice came from the other side of the lair. "Why are you so worked up about the new decorations?"

Raph walked over to the other side of the room to come face to face with Master Splinter. He looked like Raphael's sensei, but he was wearing a dark red t-shirt and blue surfer shorts.

"Sensei!" Raph exclaimed.

"Please dude," said Splinter. "Call me Mr. Man." Raphael gawked.

Raphael was frightened by the strange surfer-dude accent his Sensei had suddenly contracted. He was starting to get freaked out by this strange prank.

"Hey you!" A high and girly voice called out. "Get me something to eat! I'm starving!"

Raph whirled around to see Spike, wearing red lipstick, a poofy dress, a curly wig, and covered in sparkles. Raph's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. This didn't seem like a prank anymore. It simply seemed like a weird, disoriented dream.

"Wha- what the..." He mumbled.

"Hey! You! Yeah you! I'M HUNGRY!" Spike yelled.

"Do- do you want a leaf, Spike?" Stuttered Raph.

"First off, it's Spikelina, and second, I WANT CEREAL!" Screamed Spike. Raph immediately scampered over to the kitchen, terrified by what was happening. Raph was doubting this was a prank. Maybe a weird, demented dream? He pinched himself as hard as he could.

"OW!" Grumbled Raph. Now he knew this wasn't a dream. He just went with this and grabbed a box of frosted flakes out of the cupboard. He also grabbed a bowl, and poured the cereal in it. However, when Raph looked at the cereal, it was in rainbow colors!

"Eeeeeep!" He screamed.

"Seriously, Raphael. Why are you so afraid of cereal?" Raphael whirled around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Hey! I'm over here!" The voice called. Raphael turned around to see a giant cockroach sitting on the counter, except it was green with purple stripes.

"D- D- Donnie?" Raph whimpered.

"YES OF COURSE MY NAME IS DONNIE, I'M YOUR BROTHER!" It screamed as if it were holding a megaphone. Raphael screamed in horror as he raced out of the kitchen.

"Hey you! Yeah you! Where's my cereal?" Asked the dolled up turtle sitting on the TV. Raphael dumped the bowl of rainbow cereal on it's head as he raced into the dojo.

"Hey, Raph. Ready for a training session?"

Raph looked for the source of the new voice. His eyes landed on his Sai's, sitting on the floor. They had blue handles and the metal part of them was green.

"AAAAAAH IT'S LEO!" Raph screamed.

"Seriously, Raph! Stop screaming!" Leonardo, now one of Raph's Sai, ordered.

"No... NOOOO!" Raph spun around and raced out of the dojo. He raced into the kitchen, trying not to look at the horrific cockroach sitting on top of the refrigerator. But now... There were two. One was the 'Donnie' from before, and another had the familiar reddish orange hair in a ponytail.

"Oh no... April, you too?" Mumbled Raph.

He picked up a pizza box that was sitting on the counter and sprinted into his room. Raphael plopped down on his bed and opened the pizza box. If he knew anything about himself, it was that pizza would always calm his nerves. Raph looked down at the pizza. Something seemed off about the pizza. The cheese was orange and the crust was green. Out of horror, Raphael poked the pizza.

"Ow, Raph! My crust bruises easily!" The pizza exclaimed, suddenly showing a pair of cyan blue eyes and a mouth.

"M- Mikey?" Raph stuttered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The End


End file.
